


Little Angels

by artsy_and_anxious



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BUT ITS CUTE I SWEAR, Babysitting, Crowley and aziraphale are babysitting the them, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, The Them - Freeform, accidental arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsy_and_anxious/pseuds/artsy_and_anxious
Summary: Crowley and his Angel get roped into babysitting the Them while Mr. and Mrs. Young are out. They can't even leave them alone for a few moments before something goes wrong.





	Little Angels

It was bad; it was, really, really bad. Even Crowley, who was literally a demon from hell, would admit how much they fucked up. Though, in his opinion, this was mostly Aziraphale’s fault. After all, he was the one who dragged him into this mess.

_It’ll be fine, dear. We only have to watch him for an evening._

Crowley scowled as the memory of his angels words swarmed back to him.

Yes. This was defiantly Aziraphale’s fault. Said angel was currently fluttering around the garden, fretting about the damage done and groaning about how they could possibly explain this. Crowley almost pointed out that they wouldn’t have to, seeing as they could just miracle away the damage, but decided against it when he remembered just who got him in this situation.

In all honesty, it could have been worse. At least in Crowley’s opinion it could have. After all, they escaped the evening without anybody dying; in fact, no one was even hurt (At least not badly. Adam was slightly bruised and Wensleydale was fretting over a scraped knee, but other than that, they were injury free). No, the real damage came in the form of a smoldering garden, only just having had a fire put out.

Crowley and Aziraphale only went inside for just a few moments to refill the pitcher of lemonade and came back to find that the garden was almost entirely ablaze. How this happened in a matter of moments, Crowley wasn’t sure; he didn’t really know if was supposed to be impressed of not with how quickly everything turned to hell. However, after about two seconds of hearing the screaming coming from a couple of the children, he eventually decided that he was not impressed at all.

“HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS?”

Brian was yelling to a stunned Adam and Wensleydale with very angry Pepper running around in the back whilst the pair just calmly looked at the blaze (It was in moments like these that Crowley remembered that Adam was the child of Satan, although he wasn’t sure if Wensleydale had an excuse).

“Maybe we could say it was aliens, or something?”

“Actually Adam, I don’t think that they would fall for that. My father says that the vast majority of people don’t believe in aliens,” countered Wensleydale calmly whilst Pepper shrieked at them a string of profanities with some angered instructions along the lines of ‘ _Don’t just stand there! Do something, you idiots!’_ in between.

“What about witches then? We all know witches are real.”

Pepper was running towards the garden hose, apparently hoping it would be enough to put out the fire even though the flames had taken over almost all of the garden.

“Would that be insensitive? I mean, Miss Anathema’s a witch but she would never set any fires.”

“WHO CARES ABOUT ALL THAT WE HAVE TO PUT IT OUT,” Pepper screamed yet again, this time wrestling to untangle it.

Adam finally started listening to the frenzied yells of Pepper and turned around to get a bucket of water (or at the very least some peace and quiet) when he realized exactly who was on the back porch with them.

It was the angel who spoke first, uttering a calm yet very shaky “Would anyone care to explain what’s going on here?” 

Suddenly everything was quiet. Adam and Wensleydale finally started showing some concern at the prospect of getting caught, Brian was practically shaking with fear, and even Pepper had stopped her losing battle of untangling the garden hose.

Then, just as quickly as it started, the silence broke.

Pepper started exclaiming about idiots with too much power, Brian went on a tangent about how he thought hell hounds should be better trained, Adam and Wensleydale started reenacting some wild story about aliens who came down and set the whole garden on fire (although Adam assured Aziraphale that they meant it as a gesture of peace) and Dog started barking at Crowley as he miracled away the remains of the fire.

All the while, Aziraphale was also trying to come up with a good story to tell the Young parents (he was considering the alien cover-up at the moment. It wasn’t very believable but he must admit that the play Adam and Wensleydale were putting on was quite moving).

“ENOUGH,” Crowley yelled finally. “If somebody doesn’t tell me exactly what happened in five seconds, Aziraphale and I are leaving without fixing this mess. So unless you want to explain that whole alien story to your parents, Adam, you’d better start talking.”

Adam sighed and looked down at his feet.

“I was playing with dog and I did that thing where you pretend to throw the ball but you don’t actually throw it and apparently I did it too many times because dog got mad and started tugging at my pant leg which caused me to bump into Brian which caused him to knock over a little candle which started a tiny little fire,” he rambled, not once pausing for breath.

Crowley glanced down and found that there was indeed one of the candles had fallen from the picnic table in the garden, and had landed near, what looked to be, a very flammable dead bush.

Apparently this was enough of an answer to please him because, with a sigh, he snapped his fingers and returned the garden to completely pristine; just in time to hear the Young’s car pull into the driveway.

Aziraphale walked up to him.

“I won’t mention it if you won’t.”

Crowley nodded very seriously but with the glint of amusement he got in his eye whenever his angel tried to break the rules.

“It never happened.”

At this point the Young’s made their way back into the garden and found that everything appeared as it should be. They thanked Aziraphale and Crowley for babysitting on such short notice and explained that Anathema and Newt were out of town that week and couldn’t watch over Adam like they usually do.

“Well thank you again,” Mrs. Young said, smiling. “I hope they didn’t cause too much trouble.”

“None at all. They were like little angels.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FIC!!!!!! I'm always reading fanfiction (and I mean ALWAYS) but this is my first time writing any! I've tried before but I only got a few sentences in before I told myself that I couldn't do it or I wasn't good enough. But, this time I just told myself, Ava, you are amazing and you can do this. AND I CAN!!!! I know it's not as good as all the fics that I've read but I'm so proud of myself anyway! Anyway, any sort of constructive criticism would be AMAZING!


End file.
